warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cover My Tracks
A songfic for Splash's Dreams. Song: Let it Go OA: Idina Menzel Enjoy <3 Let it Go The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I’m the queen Icewing panted as she looked back, seeing the blizzard covering up her footsteps. I’m such a fool, showing my loyalty in front of the enemy! The snow blew around her, and she thought about what she had done. I was the leader... She knew there was chaos back home, and everyone was worried. What will I do? I’ve covered their thoughts with ice and snow, and now I don’t stand a chance! “They thought I was a great leader...” Icewing murmured. “And now that will all change…” The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside couldn’t keep it in, heavens know I tried… I can go back, and make this all right. Icewing thought. She was terrified of what she had done to her beloved Clan, and she was scared to go back and face the consequences. I’m a traitor... The thought hung in her mind as she kept walking. No one was following her, no one knew how to make things right. It’s better this way. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don’t let them in, don’t let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know Well now they know Icewing shook herself, horrified at what she had set off. I had a chance to keep my secret, and I let everything out, showing them that I was the traitor that let the enemy ships flow in. Padding onwards, Icewing started to cry. “They know now, there’s no hiding what I’ve been doing for the past moons. There’s no point in hiding my secrets, my loyalty.” But terror still controlled her. She was scared to go back and fight against her own Clan, the Clan that had fed her, kept her warm, made sure that she was safe. Let it go, Let it go Can’t hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door “I’ll stay out here.” Icewing growled. “There’s no reason for me to go back now, I’m useless to both sides.” FrostClan, I’m sorry I loved RushClan more, even if you were the Clan I was born in... Icewing’s breath caught in her throat as she saw the huge steep slope she was climbing. She shivered as the wind pushed by and she lay down panting. I don’t care, what they’re going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway She also remembered the golden tom that had supported her. "You're the best." He would whisper. "Please join RushClan and leave FrostClan." And she was foolish, nodding with him eagerly. Then time had passed, and she still haven't left FrostClan. "Why don't you join RushClan instead?" He pleaded. "It's better here, and we can be together for real." Icewing had looked into his eyes, and whispered. "I'm deputy of FrostClan, I can't leave." Another moon went by slowly, and when they met again, his eyes were full of anguish. "We're at war, Icewing, please join RushClan. I don't want you to get hurt in battle against me." "I won't get hurt. Please take me to your leader, I need to speak with him about something." Icewing's eyes were determined. His eyes were lit with excitement. "Are you joining RushClan?" "No, but I plan on helping." Icewing mewed, bowing her head. It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears the once controlled me Can’t get to me at all "You're really going to be a spy for us, no kidding, Icewing?" The RushClan leader stared at Icewing with doubt. The snow white she-cat nodded. "I am, I have made my decision." "But why?" He questioned. "What about RushClan made you do this?" Icewing didn't look up. "I wanted to join RushClan actually." She muttered. "So I wanted to start by proving my loyalty to my Clan by helping them against FrostClan." She heard Lionclaw gasp, but he shuffled away when she looked at him. "Your story sounds...beliavable." The RushClan leader mewed. "I accept your offer, Icewing, and when you succeed, you shall be offered a position in RushClan. It’s time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I’m free Icewing shook her head, trying to clear her memories. I'm free now, there's no one to stop me from doing what I want to do now. She knew Lionclaw had been disappointed when she failed her job, but she fled without knowing whether or not he still loved her. Lionclaw... The golden tom had been her dreams. She had betrayed FrostClan for him. He was the only reason she ever wanted to join RushClan. Spotting a rabbit perked near her, Icewing began to crouch down. Now I can see what different kinds of prey I can catch. Maybe I can be a CloudClan cat, catching rabbits. The rabbit didn't notice the former FrostClan deputy, and it began to run forward. Icewing dashed after it, grass tearing from her claws. The rabbit let out a small squeal and began to dash away. Icewing grunted in frustration and charged right after the prey. She raced ahead, leaping to catch it. She landed with a thud and the rabbit rolled, dead, next to her. "Success!" She purred. She watched as the sky was brightened with sunlight, and the clouds were flying through the azure plain. She sighed in joy and sadness, feeling her heart split. Icewing missed FrostClan badly. She missed the merry feeling as she shared tongues with her Clanmates. She missed the happy, joyuos talking that never stopped, most of all, she missed watching the kits squeal and tumble. But she also missed Lionclaw. The golden tom was her shining light, her god that helped her lift up from the depths of the underworld. She felt light and wonderful when he was around. He made everything better. But now... Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Icewing felt the pang in her heart as she tried to remember home. But out here felt nice too. It felt like the sky was with her, and the ground was urging her to go on. I'll journey on, and I won't go back, ever. But the certainty in her thoughts were fading away. She didn't know if she had the courage to keep going, to head on into the wilderness with no knowledge about what was ahead. She didn't know this territory. Almost as if he was summoned, a tom popped into view. "Hey! This is my piece of land." He yowled. "Head on and find your own hunting places." Icewing bristled. "I'm just passing through and I'm resting." She snarled back. "I have the right to stay here too." The tom flattened his ears. "I saw you hunting that rabbit. This is my piece of land, and I earned it through hard labor. Who are you anyways?" "I'm Icewing." She mewed boldly. "Who are you?" "Oh," he mewed cautiously. "You're a Clan cat. I'm Pike, a rogue who lives in this area. I earned this place by fighting off the other hungry rogues who tried to steal my prey. They learned not to mess with me." He puffed out his chest. Icewing eyes him worriedly. "Um, great." She muttered. "I was just travelling through, I'll leave soon." She mewed, though she didn't really want to keep travelling. Pike shrugged. "Oh, it's fine. I was just being too cautious, trying to drive you off before introducing myself. Perhaps we can share stories?" Icewing felt a pang in her heart again as she remembered the good times in FrostClan. "Um yeah," she managed to say. "We can share... s-stories." Pike smiled graciously. "I've always craved to hear the sotries about the Clans. Which Clan were you from? Did you come from the first four Clans? I've heard they're fierce but brave cats." "No, I came from a Clan nearby called FrostClan... but I wasn't very...loyal, as they would say." Icewing bowed her head sadly. Pike raised an eyebrow, "I've heard about disloyal cats. Don't they drive you off?" Icewing's eyes darkened and she looked down at the ground. "Yes, they do. They drove me off because I tried to help the enemy Clan, RushClan." "Why would you do that?" Pike murmured. "Isn't FrostClan your home?" Let it go, let it go You’ll never see me cry Icewing bit her lip, trying not to let the tears flow out. "I... I found a tom in RushClan that I loved. He wanted me to join RushClan, and I wanted to prove my loyalty to my new Clan by helping them through war." Pike gave her a curious glance, his brown eyes resting on her thoughtfully. "You sound very interesting, Icewing. Would you perhaps be willing to tell me your story?" "I don't mind," Icewing mewed, "I have time." "When I was a young warrior, I patrolled the RushClan border often, wondering what it would be like to be in another Clan, viewing FrostClan as the enemy. In one of those trips, I met Lionclaw, a gorgeous golden tom who was a RushClan warrior. He spotted my easily, and his eyes were friendly. "Hey there!" He called. "Aren't you a FrostClan warrior?" I had nodded, flattening my ears slightly. "Yes I am. Don't you dare cross the border, because if you do, I'll shred you!" The tom had purred and smiled, his eyes amused. "I won't cross the border." He mewed, his voice a deep rumble. "I don't plan on crossing it." "Then why are you here?" I had challenged him. He looked at me and shrugged. "Why are you here? Are you wondering what's it like to be in another Clan, a Clan that views your Clan as an enemy?" My eyes had widened in shock, and I nodded, speechless. "Then you're here just like me because we're both curious. We both want to know what's past our borders, and we're beyong our Clans. I don't know what I plan on doing later on in my life, but I don't think I'll always just stay as a warrior of RushClan." "I don't know what I'll do..." I had mewed. "Maybe I can be deputy, and even leader of FrostClan!" The tom had smiled again. "That sounds like great plans, hey, what's your name? I'm Lionclaw." When I heard that name, I had nearly purred. It was a gorgeous name, and was just as handsome as the tom. "I'm Icewing." I told him. Lionclaw purred. "Ooh, a frosty name just like a she-cat who belongs in FrostClan. Well, I have to go, so maybe I'll see you next moon?" I had nodded eargerly. "Sure, why not?"" Icewing sighed. "I was so naive back then..." Pike shrugged. "It's okay to be naive, you didn't make many mistakes did you? That part of the story didn't sound as bad as whatever you did later. Though I've heard that loving a tom from another Clan is forbidden, is it not?" Here I stand, and here I’ll stay Let the storm rage on "It is," Icewing mewed, "But no one knew that I loved him. There's another reason why I was kicked out." Pike tilted his head. "Then continue your story please." "The next moon, Lionclaw and I met again. He told me how beautiful I looked, and how he loved being near me. I had smiled at him and purred back. The two of us met often, and Lionclaw never failed to make me happy. In FrostClan, I was more of just a warrior who didn't do much. Then I got an apprentice. I couldn't meet Lionclaw as often, and his pleads became harsher. "Please join RushClan, Icewing." He would mew, looking into my eyes. "There's a war coming, and I don't want you to get hurt." "I can't," I had mewed, anguished. "I have an apprentice now, and my leader's planning on making me deputy. I can't leave FrostClan now." But day after day, as I continued to meet Lionclaw, then golden tom would tell me. "There's almost no time now, you must join RushClan, Icewing. You'll get hurt when RushClan declares war against FrostClan." I knew it was coming, but my leader, Featherstar, was going to make me leader. The FrostClan leader was always watching my progress, and he was proud to say that I would make a great leader. But one day, when I was meeting Lionclaw, his gaze was hard. "Icewing, Hawkstar is about to wage a war with FrostClan. I need you to promise me that you'll join RushClan now, so you can be safe. I don't want you dying in battle." I couldn't, and I knew I couldn't. I shook my head sadly. "Lionclaw, I'm deputy of FrostClan now. I cannot abandon the Clan I love so much." "Not even for me?" Lionclaw whispered, heartbroken. My gaze rested on the dirt floor. "I'm so sorry, Lionwing, but maybe I can do something for RushClan. Please lead me to Hawkstar." Lionwing's eyes widened. "Are you joining RushClan?" "No, but I have a decision to make with your leader." I had mewed, beckoning for Lionclaw to lead me to his leader. Lionwing hesitated, but then he started to make his way to the RushClan camp. I followed him, and I knew exactly what I was going to do." Pike glanced at Icewing. "What exactly did you do at the RushClan camp?" "That's the next part of my story." She mewed, her gaze drifting to the far side of the hill, and she remembered the good and bad times in the Clans. I miss them... My powers flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast Icewing continued on with her story. "I reached the RushClan camp alongside Lionclaw, and he led me to the leader's den. "Come in!" Hawkstar had mewed, oblivious of my arrival. When I entered, he stood up, his hackles rising. "What is the FrostClan deputy doing in my den?" He snarled, his accusing gaze flicking to Lionclaw. "I met your warrior on my border, and I have a compromise for you, Hawkstar." I had mewed, my brave voice wavering. "A compromise." Hawkstar snorted. "What is it?" I stood my ground, my voice level. "I may be the FrostClan deputy, but that doesn't mean I can't help RushClan." Hawkstar's eyes were now interested. "I want to spy for you. I'll give you info about FrostClan, and I'll help RushClan win the war." The RushClan leader sat down, pondering my promise. "It seems reasonable, but how can I trust you?" He questioned. "You're the FrostClan deputy. This could easily be a way to trick RushClan." "It's not." I had mewed, "I promise you that I'm going to help RushClan. I swear it with my life." Hawkstar then nodded, and he dipped his head to me. "Alright then, I accept your offer. You shall be RushClan's spy, a traitor in FrostClan's midst. This is very fortunate." By then, I had regretted my decision, but I couldn't back down now. I had to stay with Lionclaw, he meant everything to me. He meant more to me than my home Clan. Lionclaw guided me out, and I left the RushClan camp. Lionclaw then turned to me. "I can't believe your actually going to help RushClan. That's great, Icewing!" He had purred. I nodded. "It is my decision. I cannot leave FrostClan now, not when I'm deputy, but I can help RushClan with this war. For you and me?" Lionclaw nodded. "For you and me." "I love you." I had murmured. Lionclaw gave me a longlasting look that meant everything. "I love you too."" Pike stared into the distance. "Lionclaw must have really cared for you. And you must have really loved him to become a traitor to your own Clan." Icewing didn't look at him, but the pain was obvious in her eyes. "He was everything I've ever wanted. But in the end, I lost him too. I lost everything for the sake of a forbidden love." I’m never going back, The past is in the past "The next few days, I visited Lionclaw, passing on information that would be valuable to RushClan. I remained as FrostClan's trusted deputy, but I didn't know that there was someone watching me one day as I told Lionclaw my news. "Lionclaw!" I called out. "I have more news for RushClan." The golden tom purred. "That's great, what is it?" He was the messanger that passed on the information that I gathered to Hawkstar. "Featherstar is going to attack tonight when the moon is shining." I mewed. Lionclaw's eyes darkened. "We're being watched." He mewed suddenly. I had froze, knowing this could be my end. "Thank you, Icewing." A voice purred, the honey in his voice fake. Featherstar emerged from the bracken, his amber eyes raging with fire. Lionclaw hissed. "Back away, FrostClan scum! RushClan already has the upper hand in this." Featherstar laughed. "I've had Icewing feed you the wrong information. RushClan has nothing against FrostClan. We know everything because of Icewing." Lionclaw pushed me away from him. "Is this true? Have you been lying to me this entire time?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I thought I meant something to you, Icewing." "You do!" I screamed, but the golden tom broke away. He dashed away, running to RushClan, and I knew I had no chance of betraying FrostClan now. I turned to Featherstar, but the leader was lunging for me. My eyes widened as I kicked my leader off. "You traitor," he hissed, "You'll be lucky to get a quick death. FrostClan is in danger because of you. I thought you were a loyal and suited deputy, Icewing. I guess I was wrong." I had threw him off, and dashed away, away from the Clan I knew, away from the Clan I was supporting. Featherstar watched me go, his amber eyes flames in the darkening sky. I never returned, nor did I go to RushClan. Featherstar had ruined my new life." Pike turned his head, his kind, amber eyes watching her. Those eyes looked just like Featherstar's, but they weren't full of fire and rage like his were. The tom sighed and mewed. "Your story is a sad one, is this what's been bothering you all along?" "Yes," Icewing mewed softly. "It was." Let it go, let it go And I’ll rise like the break of dawn Pike curled his tail, his eyes watching the distant sky again. "I had a mate once too, but she died in a battle against a few other rogues. The grief I felt broke my heart, and it took a long time for me to mend it." Icewing glanced at him. "Would you care to share your story with me?" "I don't mind." "Her name was Stream, and her silver fur always shone in the moonlight, giving her a luminous glow. I loved the way her sky blue eyes would shine with love when she looked at me, and I would reutnr her gaze. She was a true beauty, from her glowing, silver fur to her laughing azure eyes. I loved her a lot, and we had been together since we were young. I was her mate, and she was mine, but we never had kits. One day, she turned to me and mewed. "Pike, I think we're going to have kits. Real kits." My joyous purr couldn't beat her glittering eyes. "I'm so happy, Stream." I had whispered, "We're finally going to have kits." Stream and smiled, her eyes glowing in the sunlight. "I can't wait to see how they'll turn out. And naming them!" She mewed. "It's going to be great." For days we celebrated the great news, but then the rogue pack leader padded up behind me. "Ah, Pike and Stream, you're going to have kits? What news. You must be terribly excited. Well guess what. If you're going to have kits on my land, then you're going to have to give me one of your kits to have as my own." Stream snarled at him. "Never, Blood! These shall be our kits, and we'll raise them here with love and joy that you can never do." Pike nodded, "We won't agree to your bloodthristy terms, Blood. I won't allow one of my kits to become a killer like you." Blood had glared at them, "Then face the wrath, Pike and Stream. I'll be back to retrieve my prize, don't you forget." Then he had padded away, leaving us both shivering with fear." Pike lowered his head, pausing. Icewing's eyes were wide with disbelief. "He wanted one of your kits to become a killer like him?" "Yes," the tom whispered, "He was going to take one of my offspring, and make him his son or daughter, transforming them into a bloody murderer like him." Icewing let out a tiny gasp. "That must have been horrible..." Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone "When the day came, Stream and I hid away, trying not to let Blood know that Stream was kitting. But the kitting was a disaster. Stream couldn't keep her voice down, and she was screaming histeracally. "Pike, help me!" She shrieked. "This is killing me, oh, when are the kits going to come out?" I didn't know what to do, so I encouraged her. "Come on, Stream. Almost there, just keep trying to push them out..." As the kits slowly slid out, Stream let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, they're beautiful." She whispered. I had nodded, "They're wonderful, just like you, Stream." "Let's name them." She mewed. She touched the brown tom with her tail. "I name this little kitten Pine, a name close to yours, Pike. The silver kit shall be Feather, in honor of her fluffy down fur." "And the black she-cat shall be Dark, in honor of her black pelt." Pike finished. Then he appeared, leaping on me. I yowled in pain, and Stream quickly hoarded the kits away. I knew I had to protect my kittens from Blood, and I threw him off painfully. The tom was staring at me through his slitted eyes. "You two cause a lot of trouble you know, being so rebellious. Now since you've kitted on my land, I shall be taking one of those lovely kittens I see there." "There are no kittens for you." Stream snarled. "I'll die protecting these kits." Blood smirked. "So be it."" Pike shuddered, "The next part was a true horror, Blood meant it when he said he was going to take one of the kittens." Icewing's gace flitted to the darkening sky. "Blood was desperate wasn't he?" "So were we." Pike murmured. "I was desperate to keep my son and daughters safe. They didn't deserve the fate they faced next." Here I stand In the light of the day "Blood hissed. "I'll be leaving with a prize today." Stream had flattened her ears, and deposited her kits behind her. "You aren't going to get them that easily." She snarled. I had jumped up next to her, ready to fight. "We'll fight with our last breath to save our kits from someone like you, Blood." The rogue leader laughed. "How brave. But I am not easily defeated. I'll beat you both down if necessary. Everyone must pay tribute to their leader." I had hissed angrily. "We aren't part of your pack, or own your territory. You just want another servant in your lines!" "This will be my territory one day. Either I take a kit now, or I'll seperate a kit from their mother and father later." Blood hissed back, his ears flattening. Stream let out a screech of anger and leaped on Blood. I stood in front of the kits, protecting them from any other cat that might leap out to grab them. Stream fought fiercely, and I let her take Blood down. It was a mistake that I will always regret. Blood smirked as he wrestled with Stream. He knew that she was weak from the kitting, and that he was much stronger than her. When I saw that she was in danger, I got ready to defend her. But then, another act slipped out of the shadows, lunging for Pine. I snarled and beat him back. I was so engaged in my own battle that I didn't notice that Stream was in danger. I would have gladly sacrificed a son for Stream's life. Blood was standing over Stream, his face lit with triumph. "Watch your mate in her last moments, Pike." He hissed eagerly. I whipped around, still holding down the other tom. "Stream!" I screamed when Blood brought down his paw. I saw her eyes widen and saw the light die from her eyes as she lay limp. It was a quick death, and the look in her eyes will be forever imprinted in my mind. Blood then took a step towards me, his eyes mad and lit with hatred. "Are you going to step back, or do I have to fight my way through you too." I wanted to fight, but I knew Stream would disapprove. She had given up her life for her kittens, but she would want me to save the other two and raise them, even if we lost one to Blood. "Fine," I had growled angrily. "Take one." Blood smirked. "Of course I'll take one." He stepped forward, and with a deft paw, he scooted up the tom and placed him aside. But he didn't leave the other kits alone. "What are you doing?" I yowled as Blood went in for the kill. "You only wanted one kit!" I shrieked. Blood let out a cruel laugh, "I only wanted one, but I don't want a troublemaker like you to live with such prizes. I want to watch you crumble and wither, Pike." He brought out my daughters, their necks broken, their heads lolling to the side. My eyes were filled with tears, and I lunged for Blood. There was no reason for me to be living now. I had no family. But Blood only laughed as he smacked me away, hightailing for his land. From that day on, I never saw Blood again, but I never saw my son, Pine, ever again either." Pike lowered his head, his tale finished. Icewing laid her tail on his flank, giving him her reassurance. "It must have been horrible to watch your mate and your kits die in front of you, then watch Blood take your only son away." "It was the worst thing to see." Pike replied, his voice barely audible. Icewing stared at the setting sun. "You're a tom I could settle for though." She mewed softly. "You're the only cat who has cared for me since I betrayed FrostClan. I met lots of cats, but they were all harsh and pushy." Pike smiled sadly Icewing. "I wish I could say the same about you, Icewing, but the truth is, I'll never be the same tom I was when Stream was alive. I'll always be this broken form you see now." Icewing only replied. "But you're still a tom with a caring heart. You're a tom that Stream deserves." Then Icewing stood up and started to pad away. Pike watched as the former FrostClan deputy pad away, and he sighed softly. She was right, he had a heart, and he should start getting up again with a happy smile every day now. Thank you, Icewing. Thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson. I hope that you learned that you aren't just who you were, but you're who you are now. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics